Crossing OneShot
by Saoran
Summary: Capítulo 0. Que lo disfruteis :


**Por si acaso Adu me perdona, Arthe no me lanza a Alexander para que me muerda y tal y tal...;O; diré que he empezado prácticas + examenes en la uni (último año ya, ufff) y bueno, hasta ahora no he tenido tiempo ni de salir por la noche de lo ajetreada que estaba xD**

**Seguiré con todos los fics a partir de hoy, porque vengo con muchas ganas de escribir y leer. Ainsss, extraño a Angelo ;O; Lo quiero en mi cama para dormir feliz y contenta (ke niña más casta y pura...dormir....)**

**Muchos besitos mis niñas. No me odieis *suplica***

**(esto sería algo tipo L&D Capítulo 0)**

* * *

Cuando existen muchas cosas por decir, a menudo sueles quedarte sin palabras.

Hubo un tiempo el que solía hablar mucho sobre mi vida, sobre mis sentimientos y las cosas que de verdad me importaban. Supongo que era porque sentía que alguien las escuchaba.

Sería egoísta decir que te recuerdo tal y como eras. Han pasado muchos años y cada vez más mis recuerdos se van llenando de lagunas. Es fácil olvidar que exististe durante un tiempo, pero es irónico. Lo que más recuerdo es tu silencio. Y el silencio que vino después, el que me alejó de ti.

Habíamos quedado en McFrish al día siguiente. Parecías contento de haberlo conseguido, de que hubiera dicho que sí. Quizá si hubiera seguido negándome seguirías aquí y nos reiríamos de mi oportunismo. Pero no estás. Me resulta difícil obviar ese detalle. Jamás olvidaré lo que pasó después de que te despidieras. Cuando aquella pareja pasó a toda velocidad por una calle con restricciones a 40.

Antes te gustaban mucho los coches, ahora supongo que les mirarás con mala cara desde ahí arriba. A mi tampoco me gustan, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Nunca me gustaron desde que te vi volar tantos metros por aquel endemoniado aparato. También volaron muchas partituras del estuche de tu guitarra. Había llovido y se mojaron en cuanto tocaron el suelo, no pude salvarte nada. Me habría gustado. Al menos de esa forma tendría un recuerdo tuyo más nítido, pero como ya ves, cada vez mis recuerdos se van difuminando con los años.

Me acuerdo que no lloré. Esperaba que te levantases, aún con esa herida que te cubría toda la frente, y me dijeras algo, alguna frase de esas que me hacían volver a sonreír. Un "por los pelos" me habría bastado, pero te quedaste callado. Como un muerto. Y la ambulancia no pudo hacer nada. Nadie habría podido.

Al día siguiente Tim y yo fuimos a tu funeral. No duramos mucho: al cabo de cinco minutos Tim me pidió un cigarrillo y se marchó. La gente le miró mal y luego me miró a mí, por lo que salí de ahí. No quería nadie, no quería lamentar tu pérdida tras un cristal, porque sabía que tú no estabas ahí. Nunca más estarías conmigo.

Cuando te fuiste, sentí que caía en una espiral, como atrapada en un río que me arrastraba. Las rocas eran las dificultades y yo las sorteaba contorsionándome daba cual fuera el problema. Los sucesos, la vida real después de aquello, no volví a sentirla igual. Quizás la viera con mis ojos, quizás la oyera con mis oídos, pero yo no la sentía como real. Tim me obligaba a salir de casa, a ir a la discoteca. Recuerdo que se volvió una persona mucho más persuasiva y eso me vino bien. Necesitaba a alguien que rompiese ese cascarón, por muy duro que fuera. Comencé a fumar, como él, y a gustarme las películas de Western, como a él. Sólo salía de casa si Tim me lo pedía y mi cuerpo sólo parecía experimentar añoranza por el exterior cuando oía su voz desde el telefonillo del portal.

Muchas cosas pasaron muy deprisa. El único recuerdo que me viene a la memoria es yo misma, esquivando la mirada hacia el espejo del salón, donde mi madre mantenía una acalorada discusión con Tim. Le insultaba, nos insultaba, pero no parecía preocuparme mucho. Tim me acarició el estómago. Ah, sí, el bebé. Fui madre, ¿sabías? Mi madre no volvió a hablarme y, cuando di a luz, Tim hizo lo mismo. Ahora había una compañera de trabajo. Melannie, Mod, algo que empezaba con una M. La veía llevar a Tim en coche al trabajo, pero nunca me dirigía la palabra. Estaba demasiado ocupada coqueteando y yo no tenía ningún anillo en mi dedo que la hiciera dar un paso atrás. Pronto él vino con unas maletas y me pidió que me fuera. Sí, recuerdo que vivía en su apartamento, que le lavaba la ropa. Usaba lo que le quedaba a él pequeño para salir a pasear al bebé. Seguía llamándose bebé. Ni siquiera le habíamos registrado. Tim no tenía tiempo para eso, y yo no me atrevía a elegir un nombre que le disgustase. La única que le llamaba de otra forma era M: Lewis, ese era el nombre. "Como mi padre, ¿a que es bonito, Timmy?". Sí, cómo podría olvidar su voz. A los meses tú serías la madre que abrazaría a mi bebé mientras yo era dejada olvidada en una gasolinera con un par de maletas. Y registraron al niño. Lewis O'Connor. Nunca me gustó el nombre.

Esa noche vagabundeé por la autopista hasta el pueblo más cercano. Era oscuro y triste, como yo en ese momento, y creó que por eso perdí un poco el miedo. Arrastré las maletas hasta el primer bar que encontré y pedí una copa de Brandy. Había dejado de fumar por el embarazo, así que el alcohol sustituyó el vicio esa noche.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente borracha, una persona se sentó cerca mia. Podía oler su caro perfume a través de mi estado de estupor, pero sobretodo, me gustaba su silencio. Como el tuyo. Tan silencioso que me gustó poder cerrar los ojos y no sentir nada.

Hablé con él. Era poco hablador y de mirada fría, pero eso poco me importó dado mi estado de embriaguez. Por una vez tras tantos años de exclusión, sentí que la burbuja se hacía más fina, que en aquel momento sentía un leve matiz de las cosas que me rodeaban. Me dio su número, le había caído bien. Me pidió el mío y mi boca vomitó toda mi historia, sin parar, como si ante aquel mínimo gesto hubiera conseguido romper las compuertas que aprisionaban mis ganas de comunicar, de existir para el mundo. Y él, como tú, tan sólo escuchó. Callado, algunas veces apretando los puños, y otras reflejando la sonrisa que nacía de mis labios al hablar sobre mi bebé, un desconocido ahora llamado Lewis. Me preguntó si lo echaría de menos, y asentí. Mi vida era un desastre, era mejor no deambular cerca de una criatura a la que recordar cuán asquerosa fue su vida a mi lado. Era feliz sabiendo que Lewis sería aceptado en una familia, mi fin como madre de conseguirle un hogar estaba hecho. Sólo quedaba yo.

A los dos meses Tim volvió. Sólo para verme. Un día, en un hotel. Quería informarme sobre cómo estaba Lewis. Estaba tan feliz de saber de él que ni siquiera noté el puñetazo que me partió el labio. Era todo tan extraño fuera de mi burbuja. ¿Qué habría hecho la antigua Ly? ¿se habría defendido? Estaba tan confusa que cuando por fin me decidí a huír, él ya me tenía amordazada en la cama. Recuerdo que grité tu nombre, que grité el nombre de aquel tipo del bar, como soñando que vosotros bajarais del cielo y me ayudaseis. Fuera de mi burbuja había dolor, mucho. No podía imaginar cómo mi cuerpo no dejaba de funcionar de un momento a otro, porque no moría.

Cuando terminó, me explicó que no iba a pagar a una puta si M no le daba el suficiente placer. Vendría aquí y le trataría como merecía, sino quería echar a patadas a M y a Lewis de su casa. Entre el dolor, noté que las lágrimas mojaban mis orejas y mi pelo, creando ríos de impotencia mientras Tim sonreía, aunque él no era Tim, ya no lo era. Sólo era un borracho, un maldito violador borracho.

Me dejó ir, sabiendo los dos que no lo denunciaría a la policía. Lewis estaba en medio de aquel asunto. No podía hacerle infeliz, no después de tanto tiempo pensando en su sonrisa. Volví al bar y pedí cervezas hasta que mi estómago lloró. No había comido nada desde ayer y el camarero decidió llamar a alguien que me recogiese. Me robó la maleta que siempre arrastraba y encontró el número de aquel tipo.

Sólo le quedaba un número por marcar cuando le aparté la mano del teléfono. No. Otra persona al que hacer infeliz no. No me sentía capaz de hacer eso otra vez. Y el camarero lo entendió todo con sólo mirarme.

- Deseas una nueva vida, ¿verdad?-. Asentí y leí el nombre tejido en la solapa de su camisa. "Dorian".


End file.
